


Callum

by bookl0ver



Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Written for the prompt: I like it when you say my name.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880095
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	Callum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/gifts).



> Thanks for clicking 
> 
> No warnings apply. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Blankets protected them from the chill of the winter air seeping through the closed curtains. Ben had Callum in his arms, watching his boyfriend’s face as he slept, soft snores escaping him on every inhale. 

God he was beautiful. 

Ben flushed at the thought, but remembered nobody was around to see. Nobody knew, he didn’t have to pretend. He could let himself relax and have this. 

Pretty lashes fluttered, snores stopping and replaced by the low mumbles Callum always made when he woke up. A smile quirked Ben’s face, and even though he knew watching someone sleep was a bit creepy he couldn’t bear to tear his eyes away. 

Sleepy blue eyes looked up at him, a red blush painting Callum’s cheeks. “You watching me sleep?”

“Maybe,” Ben sang teasingly. A hand came to rest on Callum’s cheek, feeling the heat radiating from it even more fiercely at his admission. “You’re so beautiful Callum.” 

Callum made a small noise in his throat and pressed his face into the pillow. Ben quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Callum?” He asked, grinning at the way Callum shook his head and turned over, no longer facing him. That simply wouldn’t do.

“Oi, look at me, mister,” Ben grumbled. He pushed himself up, pulling Callum down to lay on his back and straddled him. “What’s got you all flustered eh?” 

Callum glanced at the ceiling, avoiding Ben’s eyes. “It’s stupid,” He said, amused smile dropping from his face. 

Whenever the traces of Callum’s self-consciousness rose to the surface Ben’s heart sank and broke. He’d spent so much time trying to help Callum, make him feel good about himself, confident, and for the most part he succeeded. Callum walked with his head held high, hand wrapped around Ben’s, defiant in his love and life. But still, here with Ben that old insecurity, feelings of inferiority and fear reared their ugly head and the confidence drained, leaving Ben with the frightened man he’d met so many months ago. 

“Hey now,” Ben’s voice dropped low, resting his hands on Callum’s cheeks. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Callum’s lips, smiling at the softness of them, of Callum. “Nothing you could ever think or say is stupid, not to me, okay babe? You’re so wonderful and funny and sweet and I love you. You never have to be embarrassed with me. So, tell me, what’s got you all flustered, Callum?” 

Callum shyly smiled up at him. “I like it when you say my name.” He admitted, face burning even hotter. 

An answering smile quirked at Ben’s lips and he bit back the reply of ‘is that it?’ knowing it wouldn’t be well received. Instead he kissed Callum again, quick presses, peppering them all over his face, smile transforming into a grin as Callum started to giggle and somehow turn even redder. One day Ben would find out just how deeply Callum could blush, what that final shade of red would eventually be. 

“You like it when I say your name, Callum?” He grinned, finally pulling away when Callum started batting at him. “Callum, Callum, Callum.” 

That made Callum laugh again, begin squirming around. “Should never give you ammo against me,” He laughed, pushing Ben to lay next to him. 

“You love my teasing,” Ben winked, pulling Callum on top of him. Any time their bodies weren’t touching he mourned the loss of the contact. Every time their bodies were touching he was in ecstasy, blood singing with joy and he never wanted to let him go. 

“You’re right, I do,” Callum replied, burying his face in Ben’s neck. “Lucky for you n'all.” 

“Mmm,” Soft kisses and bites were pressed against his neck, melting his brain. “Yeah I am lucky. So lucky to have you Callum.” 

Callum smiled against his skin, blushing again at the sound of his name, warm and reverential as it spilled from Ben’s lips in soft sighs. 

“Love you so much Callum. My Callum. Beautiful, sweet Callum. Sexy, gorgeous, hot as fuck Callum. Perfect Callum. Callum.” 

As Ben let his head flop back, getting lost in the feeling of Callum’s lips on him, he knew this was where he was meant to be. With this gorgeous man in his bed, in his arms, making him feel like all in the world was right. 

And the world was right, because he was here with Callum.

Callum. Callum. Callum.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
